To Be a Saint
by orlock22
Summary: When a boy with a ancient magic is discovered by Jellal, how will his fate go? Will the boy want to be like Siegrain and be a wizard sait or will he become corrupted by Zerefs influence?


Chapter One

Somewhere in Fiore...

"Just grab the kid! The little twerp cant possibly handle all of us!" said a gruff looking man running through the forest jumping over fallen trees and foliage, pursed by his comrades as they chased a young boy of only eight or nine. The men chased the boy to the edge of a cliff that overlooked a river far below.

"Now we got you, you little shit." one of them said as he sneered at the boy.

"We're going to gut you like a fish brat." another said as he pulled out a knife.

The leader stepped up as he joined his men in the loose circle. "No where to run now boy, at least not without sealing your fate and killing yourself." he said with a evil laugh. "We are going to make you pay for stealing our food."

The boy pulled his tattered shirt closer to his body. Small cuts and scratches covered his face and arms from running through the foliage. "Just leave me alone!" The boy clenched his fists at his sides as magic power started to swarm around him in a siphon and loose objects no bigger than a rock circling around him. "Leave!" He screamed at them as his tattered clothing whipped around in the wind from the magic. The siphon blasted outward at the men pelting them hard with rocks, branches and loose leaves. A medium sized shockwave followed the blast and either sent the men on their bottom or to their knees.

Off in the forest...

A slight shockwave shook the trees around a man walking through the forest. He had short blue hair and what looked like a tattoo on one of his eyes. He wears a white coat and pants. The collar of the coat is covered in silver markings and the front of the coat connects In the front with three straps, hiding what lies underneath. He stopped and looks in the direction the shock wave came from. "That was powerful ancient magic. Could it be something from the book of Zeref?" He changed his course to run in the direction of the blast.

Back to the boy...

The men started to rise as the boy has tears going down his eyes as more magical power swarms around him. The untrained blasts are weaker now against the men as they brace themselves. "Boy you don't know how to use your own magic!" The leader said laughing. "We are going to enjoy hearing you scream!" The leader of the men grabbed the boy by his shirt and lifts him from the ground stopping the flow of power around the boy.

"Here Galeron, take my knife I want to see the boy bleed!" One of his lackeys said handing him a knife.

"Oh we will see him bleed all right, lets start with that face of his." He said with a sneer as he throws the boy onto the ground and held him down with his foot. He took the blade and slowly slices the boys face starting from the right of his eyebrow and going down to the left of his jaw purposely missing the boys eye. The boy screams out in pain as he does this trying to move away making the cut slightly have a jagged look to it. Galeron pulled the blade away and inspected his work as blood runs down the boys face mixed with the tears he shed. He leaned down and whispers to the boy, "this is just the start."

Before he leant back up he heard someone behind him say, "No, this is your end." Before a bright yellow beam hits Galeron sending him over the cliff in a tattered and bleeding mess.

The boy scampers to the edge covering his head with his arms as tears and blood freely flowed down his face. "Please! Just leave me alone!" He screamed at the blue haired man who just appeared to save him.

The blue haired man smiled at the boy. "I'm not here to hurt you boy, I came here to save you. My name is Siegrain, what is yours?" He said extending his hand to the boy.

The boy slowly lowered his arms and took the mans hand letting him pull him onto his feet. "M- my name is Daniel." He said as blood dripped onto his tattered white shirt.

Siegrain smiled at the boy. "Would you like to come with me? I can keep you safe. I was on my way to a meeting not far from here, I was supposed to meet my friend at the gates of the town."

"S- sure..." The boy said as he looked down twiddling his thumbs. As he did a few pebbles circled around his thumbs slowly.

Siegrain looked at the pebbles curiously. "What kind of magic is that Daniel?"

"Its motion magic..." He said shyly.

Seigrain widened his eyes in surprise. 'That is almost as ancient as Ultear's Time magic!' He smiled back down at Daniel. "That's really cool, well come on I cant be late for my meeting."

"I cant control my magic very well... But I'm trying to practice when I can." Daniel said as he followed his new friend.

"I will help you when I can if you would like, you can even stay with me in the city." He said as he walked at a brisk pace.

Daniel struggled to keep up with his pace. "Okay! But just till I can get off on my own..." He said clearly happy but trying to cover it up.

With a chuckle Siegrain nodded his head. "I will tell Ultear you will be staying with us, we will also bring you to see the councils tailor and get you a apprentices robe made with my mark."

"The council? Your mark? Are you on the council?"

"I am, I am also one of the ten wizard saints." He laughed as he looked at my shocked expression.

"No wonder you were so powerful! What number are you?" He asked, his interest skyrocketing along with his respect for the saint.

"I am number five." He said as they near the end of the forest and the dirt path they were following turned to coble stone. The city gate could be seen not far from them. "Here we are, Era."

They continue up the path before coming to the gates where a woman waited. She had long black hair and wore a blue dress that split between her breasts. She carried a glass orb of sorts and as she seen Siegrain approach she walked up to meet them. "Finally! We almost missed the meeting! What took you so long?" She questioned, not noticing the bloody boy that hid behind Siegrain.

"I ran into some trouble from some bandits. They were going to kill a boy so I stopped them." He stepped to the side exposing Daniel who immediately covered his face hiding the large wound.

"Oh my! What happened to you dear?! " She exclaimed crouching down as she gently removed his arms from his face. She produced a cloth that she continued to use to clean the drying blood from his face. "Come with me dear, we will get you cleaned right up. Siegrain you head on into the council, ill handle him then head in."

With a nod he continued past them into town and to the council building. "You will find me again won't you?" Daniel said to Siegrains back.

He turned around and with a smile said, "I promise I will find you after my meeting." He turned back around and continued into the council building.

Ultear turned back to look at Daniel and took his hand in hers. "Come on dear, lets get you fixed up." Together they walked into the council building.

A few months later in Era...

"Focus! You have to learn to channel that magical power!" Siegrain shouted at Daniel as he focused his magic.

" **Motion Keeper Magic: Disruptor!** " Daniel shouted as a gray magic circle formed in front of his clenched fists that he held out at Siegrain. He opened his hands with his fingers out and the circle disappeared as a large blast of energy hit Siegrain sending him flying back upright as his arms crossed to try and block the blow.

'I can hardly block his attacks! It is like they hit all of me at once before I can find the focus point to block the hits!' He planted his feet and came to a sliding halt a few feet from where he originated. "Good job! Now you must learn to build the power up and focus it on one point for a stronger hit to knock your opponent off balance." Siegrain lifted his hand up. "Now block this attack!" A yellow orb started to build in his hand. 'Let us see just how strong his magic is.'

Daniel held his hands out palms open as a magic circle formed between them. " **Motion Keeper Magic: Motion Wall!** "

Siegrain fired his beam and it neared Daniel as his magic circle disappeared. As if stopped by a invisible wall the beam hit the shield and just faded away slowly, a soft glow lingering in front of Daniel before it finally vanished. 'Impossible! How is this boy so strong when he just learned to control his power?!' He lowered his hands as Daniel let his drop to his sides, small droplets of sweat on his forehead. "Good job Daniel! That was extremely impressive! You should be a saint in no time with power like that." Siegrain said smiling. He looked Daniel over. He now wore a long coat like Siegrain's but it had a Wizard Saint symbol on the back. The symbol was circled by red runes that signified him as a apprentice to Siegrain. His long brown hair was messy and almost covered his a eyes. He wore gauze covering his wound he received from the bandits.

"Are we done for the day?" Daniel asked looking to Siegrain expectantly.

"Yes we are for today. You are free to go, just remember to be back here by dark." Siegrain said with a smile. 'He just got comfortable with me and is already going into town to explore on his own.'

"Yes sir." Daniel said respectfully before smiling as he ran out of the back gate of the houses back yard. Siegrain owned a two story house in Era that had a large back yard that connected to the forest and the front connected to the back streets of the city on the edge of the town. Daniel walked around the house, its tan walls clean and windows shining. He made his way to the streets in front of the house before he walked to the forest on the edge of town.

As he got deeper into the forest he could've swore he noticed movement behind him. He shrugged it off and kept walking deeper. Before long he came upon a clearing with a stream running around the back end. "This place is pretty cool, I could relax here for a while after all that walking." He said about to sit on a rock before he heard a girl yell out to him.

"Watch out!" The voice came from his side. He turned around in time to duck, a large curved sword sailed over his head.

"Remember me kid?!" Came the voice of one of the bandits that gave him his scar. Daniel leapt backwards as the sword came down in front of him and sank into the ground.

"W- what?! How did you find me?!" Daniel planted his feet and readied his hands for battle.

"I have been following you, waiting for you to get far enough away from that blue haired fellow so I could avenge Galeron!" He pulled his sword free of the ground and readied it as his men showed up behind him. In their arms they carried a young girl, who was kicking and screaming trying to get free of their grasp. "After we finish with you we are going to kill this little brat too!"

"Over my dead body!" Daniel screamed as he held up closed fists at the men, a gray magic circle forming in front of him. " **Motion Keeper Magic: Disruptor!** " He opened his hands as the bandit raised his sword. The circle disappeared and a blast hit the man, throwing him back hard into the ground. Daniel placed his palms together with his fingers pointed at the other two bandits as they held the girl on their knees between them with a knife at her throat. A magic circle formed in front of his closed hands, " **Motion Keeper Magic: Motion Displacer!** " He threw his hands apart and the goons were both thrown opposite directions and into some trees, both crashing through at least one tree as they flew.

The girl got up and ran to Daniel hiding behind him. "Thank you!" She wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him while tears streaked down her dirt covered face. She wore a dirty T-shirt and ripped skirt.

"Stay behind me. They're all not taken care of." Daniel said as he watched the one with the sword get up. The girl got behind Daniel as she put her hands under his jacket. A yellow magic circle formed under them both but slowly faded until it turned into the color of Daniel's magic circles.

" **Binding Magic: Soul Fuse!"** The girls magic circle glowed brightly before it faded away completely. "I can help you now! **Fusion Magic: Magic Share!"**

Daniel felt her hands get warmer as his magic stores replenished. He looked at the bandit that was standing with his sword at the ready. He held up one hand in a closed fist, " **Motion Keeper Magic: Motion Blast!** " He opened his hand as the magic circle disappeared and the bandit was hit in the chest with a strong blast of magical energy that sent him flying into a tree. He crashes through the tree and hits a second one cracking it.

The girl let go of Daniel and smiled at him. "Thank you so much for helping me."

Daniel smiled back. "It was no big deal, but what kind of magic do you use?"

The girl scratched the back of her head while looking down. "Well... Uh... It is binding magic... I kind of bound my soul to yours..." She said looking down blushing. "My name is Luna by the way." She said looking up smiling, the blush still evident.

Daniel just looks at her. "Does this mean you are bound to me forever?"

She nodded her head sheepishly. "Y- yea... I hope your not mad... I just wanted to help!" She said with tears in her eyes.

Daniel frantically waved his hands. "N- no! I didn't mean it as a bad thing! That means we can be friends forever now!" He said with a smile. "I've never had a friend before..."

Luna frowned. "Me either. I am glad I made a good friend today though!" She said with a smile.

Daniel smiled back at her. "Me too!" He looked up at the sky and noticed that it was almost dark. "Oh no! Siegrain is going to kill me! I have to get home!"

Luna frowned. "O- oh... I don't have any family. They were killed in dark guild battle..." She said while she looked down sadly, a tear falling from her eye.

"Hey, don't cry, its okay. You can come live with me. I'm sure Siegrain will understand." Daniel said smiling.

"A- alright." Luna said with a slight blush.

"Come on, lets get going." He said as Luna looped her arm in his. They walked in the direction of Siegrains house smiling.

 **And that is the end of chapter one. Siegrain is only going to be in this chapter and a little of second one. After that he will show up when he does in the Arcs on the show. The next chapter will be a time jump so be warned! I hope you liked the first chapter, leave a review or message me what you think!**


End file.
